hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 9 (You and me)
You and me is the ninth episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *TIM and Kathleen make different rhythms. *CHARLI claps her hands and taps her feet. *KELLIE and Chats put on a wig to look like each other. *CHARLI tries on different hats. *You And Me (Tour version). *CHARLI sings the ABC song. *NATHAN compares his feet with Kathleen's feet. *CHARLI compares her hands with the hands painted on the floor. *KATHLEEN makes some fruit for picnic. *CHARLI wears a hat with decorating fruits on. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a hurt kangaroo (Charli), Nathan the dingo, Tim the emu and Kathleen the mouse try to help her. Gallery Tim S1 E9.png Charli S1 E9 1.png Kellie S1 E9.png Charli S1 E9 2.png Charli's ABC.png Nathan S1 E9.png Charli S1 E9 3.png Kathleen S1 E9.png Charli S1 E9 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E9.png Songlets ;Making music You do it your way and I'll do it mine Each way is different and that's just fine My way My way Your way You do it your way and I'll do it mine Each way is different and that's just fine. You do it your way and I'll do it mine Each way is different and that's just fine You do it your way and I'll do it mine Each way is different and that's just fine. ;Body move #01 Hands clapping, feet tapping, here we go You can join the clapping show When you clap your hands and tap your feet Oh, you put them together and look what you've got Clapping and tapping on the spot. Hands clapping, feet tapping, here we go You can join the clapping show When you clap your hands and tap your feet Oh, you put them together and look what you've got Clapping and tapping on the spot. Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap Tap, tap, clap, tap, tap, clap Tap, tap, and that's that. ;Word play What is the difference between you and me? Well, my eyes are black and your eyes are brown And I like the sun and you like the shade And you like the night and I like the day We're both very different We like it that way, hey We're both very different But we like it that way. What is the difference between you and me? Well, my eyes are black and your eyes are brown And I like the sun and you like the shade And you like the night and I like the day We're both very different We like it that way, hey We're both very different But we like it that way. ;Body move #02 No songlet ;Filler song You And Me ;Filler song A B C everybody jump with me. Bend, jump. D E F swing to the right, swing to the left. G H I stretch right up to the sky. Stretch. J K L touch your toes, you're doing well. M N O breathe in lots and blow, blow, blow. P Q R jump and stretch out like a star. Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump. S T U relax for the count of two. One, two. V W X stretch and flex, stretch and flex. Y and Z relax and shake your arms and legs. That was Charli's exercises A to Z. ;Shapes in space If I am big and I am small It means we're different in size, that's all My foot's big, mine smaller, see Like the elephant and the mouse We're different you and me. If I am big and I am small It means we're different in size, that's all My foot's big, mine smaller, see Like the elephant and the mouse We're different you and me. ;Body move #03 No songlet ;Filler song You And Me ;Puzzles and patterns No songlet ;Body move #04 Fruits on my hat, I like it like that Bananas and grapes look good on the plates But fruits on my hat, I like it like that. Fruits on my hat, I like it like that Bananas and grapes look good on the plates But fruits on my hat, I like it like that. ;Sharing stories No songlet Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Ep about differences Category:Ep about clapping Category:Ep about rhythm & beat Category:Ep about tap dance Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about cowboys & cowgirls Category:Ep about firefighters & fire trucks Category:Ep about lifeguards & lifesavers Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep about ABC Category:Ep with Charli's ABC Category:Ep about steps Category:Ep about handprints & footprints Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about fruit Category:Ep about fairy bread Category:Ep about hats Category:Ep about kangaroos Category:Ep about dingoes Category:Ep about emus Category:Ep about mice Category:Ep about helping Category:Ep about wigs